


We Make These Memories for Ourselves

by mstyles91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Ice-Skating, M/M, Secret Santa, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstyles91/pseuds/mstyles91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope you enjoy this, and that it is what you wanted.</p>
    </blockquote>





	We Make These Memories for Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/gifts).



> I really hope you enjoy this, and that it is what you wanted.

Opening the door to the flat, Louis is hit with the smell of baked goods, wafting upstairs from the bakery down below. This time, however, it’s mixed with a strong smell of vanilla. Dropping his keys in the bowl near the door, he walks further into their flat. Louis leaves his bag on the kitchen bench before going in search of Harry. Just as he turns, he sees Harry emerge from their bedroom, sleeves of his latest favourite button up rolled up to his elbow, he smiles at Louis, the one he’s deemed as the Louis smile, and walks straight to him. Opening his arm, he engulfs Louis completely, kissing the top of his head. 

“You smell good” Louis mumbles against where he’s tucked his head in Harry’s shoulder. Harry just grasps him tighter, slightly swaying side to side before he pulls back and looks down at Louis.

“How was it?” He asks softly, not wanting to break the mood that’s settled itself into the room.

“Hmm…alright, m’ just glad it’s over” Louis says, a tired smile gracing his lips. Harry looks down at him smiling, hands rubbing his shoulders to ease the last of the tension from the semester. 

“C’mon, I ran a bath, and I’ve got dinner cooking for you, wanted to do something to celebrate us both finishing, but knew you’d just want to sit at home” Harry explains softly, leading Louis into their ensuite by his hands.

Louis walks in and is already feeling exponentially better, as he gasps and looks behind him towards Harry, who just gives an abashed smiles, shrugging his shoulders. This is where the smell was coming from, Louis thinks as he looks around the bathroom at the multitude of candles burning, giving the room a soft glow. Adding to the ambience of the room, is the bath Harry had been running, already filled with bubbles and practically calling his name, Louis thinks.

Louis looks back at Harry, smiling widely and wondering how he ever manage to find someone so perfect, so willing to go through the effort of these small gestures, constantly being his support, and is astounded everyday by how lucky he got. 

“C’mon love, before the bath gets too cold” Harry speaks softly, beginning to lift Louis’ jumper off of him, letting it fall the ground. After they’ve both been stripped of their clothes, Harry lowers himself into the bath first, leaning back against the rim, letting the hot water soak his muscles, hands outstretched for Louis to join him. Louis steps carefully into the bath, situating himself between Harry’s legs. His back comes into contact with Harry’s broad chest, and immediately, arms are encasing him, wrapped around his middle. 

Louis sighs, the tension of the last few weeks almost immediately evaporating, all that’s important right now is himself and Harry and the hot water that is surrounding them both. The hot water and steam of the bath, mixed with the aroma from Harry’s candles and whatever bath products he’s decided to use today (Louis thinks they’re also vanilla), have Louis laying his head back, eyes closing as he lets the last of his tension just melt away. Harry picks up the shampoo bottle and begins to wash Louis’ hair for him. With fingers running through his hair, Louis just let’s Harry relax him, to a point where Louis is almost sedated. After Harry carefully rinses his hair, hand covering his forehead, he begins to return the favour, loving every chance he gets to run his hands through Harry’s hair, which he’s been growing out recently, that it’s just hit his shoulders.

Little words are spoken between the two during this time, there’s no need to, purely enjoying the company of one another, where soft touches and warm smiles make up for loss of words. When the water shows signs of cooling, Harry just reaches forward, turning on the hot water once again. Eventually though, it’s time to get out, their skin showing sign of water exposure through the wrinkling of their skin.

After they’ve both dried and dressed, Louis in Harry’s lavender sweater (it’s his favourite), and a pair of soft shorts, they head to their small dining area, right by their kitchen, Louis sits down while Harry finishes up dinner, though Louis had asked to help, Harry has insisted that Louis has to be relaxing completely tonight, and under no circumstances was Harry going to let him lift a finger.

Dinner is a quiet affair. Harry having cooked one of Louis’ favourite pasta dishes, complete with wine and candles on the table. They talk about anything and everything during this time, just happy to be in the presence of one another, before heading off to the living room for cuddles and a movie

\---

With less than a week until Christmas, and the stress of finals over, Harry and Louis decide that the day will be spent decorating their small flat. It’s something they both really enjoy, a special moment between the two of them, which screams domestication, which both of them will deny, but what makes them both extremely happy. Before any decorating starts however, Harry insists on baking Christmas cookies, and while he gets that prepared, Louis goes to change into something more comfortable. He comes out wearing one of Harry’s sweaters, the lavender one he loves oh so much. It could honestly be worn on its own, coming down to mid-thigh on Louis. The sleeves reach well past his hands, and he constantly needs to keep pushing them back. Giving up, he makes his way into the kitchen where Harry is just sitting the last of the ingredients on the bench.

Looking up, Harry is overwhelmed by the site in front of him. Louis is completely drowning in his sweater, and wearing nothing but that and a pair of pants. Harry almost wants to forget about baking. However, using all of his willpower, he turns back to the task on hand, Louis joining him at the bench moments later. He begins to open the ingredients, setting them out in order of use so to make it easier for Louis to follow, and because he’s so used to this organisation down stairs at the bakery.

Ten minutes in, and Harry has Louis whisking the ingredients up while he checks the oven. Rolling the mixture out on the bench is another thing all together, Louis wanting it to be a perfectly even consistency and precisely levelled. Once that’s done, Harry and Louis have fun making as many Christmas shaped cookies possible, before putting the tray into the oven and deciding to decorate the house in the meantime, not wanting the festive mood to evaporate.

Harry gets the big box containing their Christmas tree out from the hallway closet as Louis carries the box of decorations to the living room. They’d decided on an artificial tree last Christmas, not wanting to deal with having to repurchase one every year. Instead they’d gotten the most expensive one they could afford, and now use that every year. Both Harry and Louis prefer this, having the tree to symbolise all of their Christmases together. As Harry begins assembling the tree, Louis opens the box of decorations to begin to sort through them. He tips it all out into a pile on the floor. After he’s finally managed to untangle the lights, he looks up and see’s Harry has just about finished the tree, it’s looking far too large in their small living room, in the corner by the fire place, but perfect at the same time.

Louis loves the holiday season, and not because of his birthday, but because it means that he gets to spend the next few glorious weeks with Harry, no stress about university or finals, just days spent with Harry, both in their flat, and those days where Louis will just sit downstairs for hours in the bakery with a cup of tea and a book, surrounded by the sweet smell of cupcakes, the chattering of children excited for Santa’s upcoming visit. And he of course, relishes in the moments Harry brings fresh tea and a pastry, different every day, and sits with Louis for his break, smile never faulting, and more times than not, Louis will have to lean over and rub flour off of Harry’s face. Their eyes meeting, getting caught in the moment.

The tree is finally up, and after some physical persuasion, the decorations are all sorted and untangled. The lights go up first, followed by the tinsel, and then finally the baubles. This is the best part of decorating for Christmas, in both Harry and Louis’ opinion. The first Christmas they were together, they’d gotten a special bauble to mark the occasion, and now that collection grows every year, and as they put the most recent edition on the tree, their hands touch, making this moment more special. Harry looks over to Louis, only to find him already looking, and once again is completely smitten when he sees that the sleeves to Louis’ sweater are so loose they’ve now fallen to his elbow when his arms is up in the air. With a private smile to each other, one that just screams fondness, they put their new bauble on the tree, and lastly the star, completing it.

Standing back to admire it, Harry reaches out and takes a photo, which will most likely find its way on Instagram by the end of the night. By the time they finish decorating, hanging a few garlands around the flat (and Harry purposely hanging mistletoe right where they’re standing, but who is Louis to deny that adorable face, dimples on full display, and in a Christmas sweater), the cookies are ready to be taken out of the oven.

“Harry, Christmas trees are not pink!” Louis reprimands Harry with a raise of his eyebrows, they’ve been decorating the cookies for a little while now.

“I’ve already told you” Harry begins, huffing out a breath “I can decorate my trees however I want, just like you’ve decorated that Santa cookie blue”.

“Yes, but I decorated it in commemoration of Jurassic World Harry, that movie needs to be appreciated more” Louis begins his rant. Harry just zones out, and amused smile upon his face as he continues decorating his pink Christmas tree.

“And furthermore-” Louis continues, looking up “Oh, you’re not listening anymore are you” Louis concludes, a devious grin on his face before he leans over and wipes icing on Harry’s nose. Harry looks up, wide eyed and mock offended, before flicking his own bit of icing on Louis face.

An hour later, both are in the shower, having just finished cleaning the kitchen from their recent escapades. After Harry had gotten Louis back, it had turned into a full food fight, resulting in the both of them running around, leaving traces of flour and icing everywhere, and with Harry ending up with an egg cracked on top of his head while Louis ran away from him, his crackling laughter booming.

The night ended, after their very necessary shower, with Harry and Louis completely demolishing the cookies, though Harry was rather insistent on leaving some for the boys tomorrow.

\---

The knock on the door comes just before seven in the evening. Harry’s in the kitchen ordering the pizza, he can already hear Niall from the small entryway just outside their door before Louis even opens it. It only gets Louder once the door is opened. Each boy is carrying a gift, reminding Harry that he has to retrieve his own form on top of his wardrobe. They spend the time between their arrival and the pizza being delivered just talking amongst themselves, how excited they are to have time off of classes. When the pizza arrives, they put on a movie, battling it out for who got to pick, settling for the last Harry Potter movie (Harry insisted is just had such a good name). They didn’t even make it halfway through the movie before getting restless, and was unanimously decided that it would be time to exchange presents. Zayn and Liam sat up from where they were cuddled up, reaching down to grab their own gifts as Harry and Louis went to the bedroom to get theirs. 

Passing around the gifts, Niall receives an Obama biography, and somehow, a gift certificate to his favourite pub (he never knew those existed), from Zayn.

“Sick! Thanks man” Niall says excitedly, already flicking through the book. Zayn gets new comic books and art supplies from Louis, in which he smiles and nods his head, offering a quiet thanks.

The next to open his present is Harry, who receives three shirts of his favourite band from Liam, as well a cook book and a Christmas decorated vanilla candle, which he then thanks Liam for profusely. 

Liam opens his present from Harry, finding it to be a special edition box-set of Harry Potter, which has him grinning from ear to ear. Lastly Louis begins to open his present, glancing up at Niall as he opens the lid of the box, who just can’t seem to keep a straight face, and Louis knows why. As soon as the lid is off, Louis’ eyes widen as Niall cackles loudly from the opposite sofa. 

Upon opening the lid, Louis realised that it was a box full of toys, specifically for himself and Harry. Louis just raises his eyebrows suggestively at Niall, while showing Harry the contents of the box, who lets out one of his loud laughs, that he often gets embarrassed by.

That sets up the rest of the evening which is full of jokes and laughter, food and five boys laughing off the stress of the semester. Niall leaves first, because he needs to leave early in the morning for his flight home, while Zayn and Liam stay a little longer, sitting a bit too close on the lounge to be considered just friends.

“They’re together” Harry announces, as he gets into his side of the bed at the end of the night. Louis just hums in response, turning to wrap himself around Harry, settling in for the night.

\---

The air sends chills down harry and Louis’ spines as they stroll down the footpath, hand in hand. It’s been snowing on and off, very lightly, not enough to cover the ground, but enough to make it really feel like the holidays. Wrapped in scarves and covered in their coats, they make their way to a little café Harry had picked out, needing a different scene than the café offers. They walk for a short while longer, passing other couples, and as it’s Christmas eve eve, people rushing for last minute gifts, and children happily running around with their friends, the freedom of not having school evident in their faces.

They reach the café twenty-minutes later, and are hit with a wave of warmth when they enter inside. Harry finds them a booth hidden away in the corner while Louis places their order. When Louis comes to the booth carrying his and Harry’s drinks, he sees Harry hunched over, rubbing his hands together as he looks out the window.

“Here you go babe” Louis announces his presence as he sits opposite Harry in the booth, handing over his pastry.

“Thanks” Harry gives a small smile, and then frowns. He looks at Louis, and pats the seat next to him. Louis gives in straight away, moving to sit next to Harry instead of opposite, the beam on Harry’s face is instantaneous. 

They spend quite a bit of time in the café, before Louis takes the lead and directs them to the park. The light snow they had received seems as though it was focused on the park, still gleaming white as the turn onto the path to enter. Harry is suddenly looking forward to taking a stroll in the park with Louis that is until Louis steers him left of the path, down a slight hill. Harry looks at Louis with wide eyes. He’s torn between being excited at the prospect of ice skating, and scared of the almost certain probability of him falling over and making a fool of himself in front of eight year olds, which is bound to happen. His inner child wins. He then beams at Louis, practically dragging him down to the edge.

Sitting on a nearby bench, Harry waits for Louis to return with the hired skates, watching as the people already on the ice skate with synchronisation. He stares at them in wonder, and sees another couple already on the ice, and he smiles to himself as he pictures what he and Louis will soon be doing. He’s so grateful for this time off, the time he can just spend with Louis.

Boots crunching in the snow announces the arrival of Louis, Harry looks up to see Louis holding out a pair of skates which he takes. Sitting down, Louis leans into Harry, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. He must lose track of time, because the next thing he notices is Harry’s shoulder shuffling away.

“Here, let me boo” Harry offers, kneeling down to tie Louis’ skates up. He offers a sweet smile, the adoration so clearly evident in his eyes.

“Thanks” Louis murmurs, reaching his hands up for harry to grab and help him up. He pecks Harry’s lips, taking his hand is his grasp and walking to the ice rink. The pond had frozen up last week, and Louis was so excited to take Harry here, something they’d done every Christmas since starting university, and something they were always excited about, like it was the first time.

They make their way to the ice rink, hand in hand, stepping awkwardly across the ground with their skates on. The first contact with the ice is a bit wobbly for both, grasping each other tightly for support. It doesn’t take long to build momentum, and soon both are skating together with confidence (almost). Not once do they let go of each other’s hands the whole time. That is, until Harry sees someone doing tricks, spinning around in the same spot with such precision. He decides he’s going to have a go.

What happens is Harry tries, and fails to spin, getting caught off balance half way through, resulting in him slipping to the ground. Louis rushes over to him, letting out a sigh of relief when he finds Harry sitting there laughing, the pure definition of happiness, dimples prominent in his cheeks as he looks up at Louis.

“Hiiii boo” Harry laughs, reaching up to take Louis’ and to help him get to his feet. Brushing off the snow, he gets back up, taking Louis’ hand into his own, ready to start skating again. Louis just shakes his head fondly at the curly haired boy who has his heart, brushing some ice of his back.

“Did you even think for one second you’d be able to do that Haz? Really, with your giraffe limbs?” Louis asks amused. They spend the next hour or so skating, enjoying time with one another, before retiring home, where they spend the afternoon watching Christmas films, Love Actually and It’s a Wonderful Life both watched due to the insistence by Harry. But not before they ask someone walking through the park to take a picture of them, wanting to remember this day for many years to come.

\---

Curling up in front of the fireplace together, Louis is beginning to feel a bit antsy. It was a mutual decision to give each other their gifts before heading off to their family’s house for Louis’ birthday and Christmas, Louis just hopes that Harry will like his present. Well, he thinks to himself, Harry will like it, he’s certain about that, but is it too much? Too soon? Is Harry even in the same headspace as him? With the fire crackling in front of them, the warmth it’s providing making Harry completely lax against Louis, relaxed after their date day, his face glowing with the light from the fire combined with those form their Christmas tree.

Louis nudges Harry slightly, just enough to warn him of his impending move. He gets up and goes to the tree, picking up the small wrapped gift he’d hidden there yesterday, and turns back to the couch. Harry notices what Louis has in his hand, providing him with a warm smile while he goes and retrieves his own gift he had hidden there, much bigger than the one that Louis is now holding. He returns to the couch, sitting at the other end so he is facing Louis. 

“Lou, open mine first” Harry requests a bit timidly. He knows Louis will like it, it’s just he’s put a lot of time and effort into this, it’s so personal and what if he doesn’t like it? He reaches out to hand Louis the present watching on as Louis begins to unwrap it. This is where Harry and Louis are completely different people. While Harry likes to savour the moment, Louis doesn’t. He rips into the present like a child on Christmas, the sound of the paper surprisingly loud in the small room.

Under the wrapping paper, Louis comes across a leather cover, his interest peaking, he looks up to harry, who, with a small nod of his head, gives him the go ahead to open it up.

Louis gasps as he opens it, the first page holds a picture from the night they first met, Harry all bright eyes and chubby cheeks, Louis’ skin still as golden to this day.

“Oh Haz” Louis whispers softly, as he continues flicking through the pages. It goes the same way, each photo bringing back a memory so vividly to Louis it feels as though he’s still in the moment, right there with Harry beside him.

“Do you like it” Harry asks, a smile glistening his lips, he already knows the answer. Louis just shifts forwards on the couch, patting the space next to him as a response. Harry shuffles over, snuggling up to Louis as he turns the pages. They cosy up like this for the next hour, Harry momentarily leaving his nest of Louis’ arms to go and make them tea, and returning just as Louis has flicked to a photo of them two Christmases ago, Christmas tree in the background, decorated to the nines, Harry looking up at the very same one that’s currently residing two feet away from him. The photo shows Louis beaming at the camera, underneath a piece of mistletoe Harry is holding above their heads as he kisses Louis’ cheek. It had been their first Christmas at the flat, and they’d spent the whole day the photo was taken decorating, trying to make the new flat they’d decided to call home more festive for the holidays, both giddy with the prospect of no classes for a few weeks.

Louis continues looking through it, mind dazed, he remembers these moments of course, but there are quite a few pictures in it that he never knew were being taken, like the one of him and Harry on the lounge, limbs tangles into each other so it was hard to tell when one person began and the other ended, books out and both focused on their studying. Finals week last year. It must have been one of the boys, Louis ponders. He eventually reaches the last page, and it’s a photo from yesterday. Harry and Louis wrapped up with scarves, and wrapped in each other, arms around each other as they lean their heads together, smiling to the camera. Both of their eyes are glinting with the fondness that they hold for each other. Snow had just begun to fall before the picture, the stray snowflake seen in the background, and starting to build up in their hair.

Louis looks up at Harry, leaning in, the moment their lips touch, Louis hopes this conveys what he’s feelings. He’s oh so fond of this boy sitting right here next to him, and he hopes that harry knows this, hopes Harry knows how much Louis appreciates every single gesture Harry makes, especially this album. The album isn’t even half full, and Louis can tell it’s so that they can continue to add photos, continue to make memories together. To spend their lives together.

“Left it blank so we could add more later” Harry confirms what Louis already knew.

“Hmm” Louis reaches forward, placing the photo album on their small coffee table. He sits back, turning to face Harry. “I love it babe, it’s perfect” Louis praises, looking into Harry’s eyes. With how perfect the moment is, Louis almost forgets he has his own gift to give to Harry. Almost.

Clearing his throat, Louis shuffles back slightly, just enough to grab Harry’s gift and hold it between them. By this time, Harry has crossed his legs onto the lounge. Louis hands Harry the small box, and Harry is beaming, truly reminding Louis of a kid at Christmas. Harry then spends the next minute delicately opening the wrapping paper (something Louis put effort into, knowing this would happen). When Harry finally has all of the tape undone, he unfolds the paper, revealing a small box. He anxiously looks to Louis, who smiles encouragingly, giving a small nod of his head.

Harry opens the box, only to reveal a ring. He looks to Louis, wide eyed like a deer caught in headlights, the innocence he can portray sometimes never being so evident. Louis just smiles, takes the box out of Harry’s hand and takes the ring out, holding it he begins.

“Harry, firstly stop panicking, this isn’t what you think” Louis begins with an amused grin. It then turns into a warm smile as he continues. “Since I’ve met you, my world has been turned upside down. You came into my life, this bright, charismatic and charming boy, and to this day, I still don’t think you know what a difference you’ve made in my life. I’ve enjoyed every minute of our lives together so far. Especially these past couple of years, since moving to the flat. I know it isn’t the best place on offer, but we’ve made it our home and I absolutely love coming home, the smell of the bakery wafting up the stairs and into our living room, getting to spend time with you every day, it’s been amazing, and I want it to continue. That’s why I’m giving you this. It’s my promise to you. I know we’re a bit too young to get married, so I want to promise you this. I promise to always be there for you, to be here when you come in from a bad day, to not cook you dinner and save you the effort of having to lie about how good it is” Louis grins, looking into Harry’s eyes that have begun to glisten with tears. “And most importantly, I promise to keep loving you, and, a few years down the track, to propose properly, this doesn’t count, I’ll need a redo. But this is my promise, that I do see a future with us, a forever. I love you Haz” Louis finishes, taking Harry’s shaking hand in his and sliding the ring onto it.

As soon as the ring is on Harry’s finger, he lunges forward, completely engulfing Louis in his arms, as he pushes him back in a laying position on the lounge. He crashes his lips against Louis, a moment of passion interrupted by the inability, and sheer unwillingness, of Louis and Harry to stop smiling. Lifting his head slightly, harry wipes at the few stray tears that had fallen during the end of Louis speech.

“I love you, and thank you Lou. This is the best memory you’ve given me so far." Louis, not wanting to interrupt the moment, but wanting so very badly to have this as part of Harry’s gift, shifts Harry, who’d taken residence on Louis chest, cuddled up into his neck, to reach for his phone. He takes two photos, one of how they’re currently situated, Harry cuddled up on top of Louis, and the next one of them both smiling at the camera, Harry showing his ring off. Louis will add them to the album another day, but for tonight, he needs to cuddle with his boy.

\---

Arriving in Doncaster always brings a smile to Louis face. He loves his life with Harry, the new one they had started after they had both went to university, but he does get a little homesick, not that he’d admit it to anyone but Harry (who feels exactly the same way). They arrive a little after lunch time, having wanted to spend the morning of Louis’ birthday alone together. Pulling up to the driveway, Louis is hit with a wave of nostalgia, much like every time he comes homes and visits. The large oak tree at the front of his house, overshadowing the front yard, still had the small swing he and Harry had spent so much time on during the summers. 

Opening the front door, not bothering to knock, the peaceful moment Louis was having reminiscing with himself is shattered in an instant. Loud voices of the girls can be heard, dropping his bags near the front door, Louis follows the voices into the kitchen, Harry not far behind him. He’s greeted with the sight of the two older twins leaning over something at the kitchen table, the youngest set clearly trying to join in, as Jay just observes them. Louis reaches the doorway, clearing his throat to make himself notices making Jay look up instantly, a wide, beaming smile directed his way as she rushes over to pull him into a hug. After their warm embrace, Jay moves to Harry, while Louis feels a pull at his pants, reaching down to grab both of the twins, he looks over at the table, only to see the two oldest twins trying to be subtle, but failing, in hiding whatever is on the table. Giving them a bemused smile, Louis turns his attention to the smallest twins in his arms, snuggling up with them as he walks into the living room. 

The tree is haphazardly decorated, sitting on the same wall as the fireplace, Louis observes fondly, spotting the homemade decorations by his siblings. Taking a seat on one of the sofas, next to Harry, he turns to face his mum, who’s just walking into the room with a fresh pot of tea and biscuits. Louis feels a shift in balance between his arms and is just noticing Doris reaching out for Harry, practically diving into his arms. Harry just beams at her, picking her up and nuzzling his nose against hers, while Louis watches fondly. Louis is only broken out of his daze when his mother clear her throat.

“Now that your sister has claimed Harry as her own, how was your trip?” Jay asks, giving Louis a knowing look. Louis blushes slightly, hoping Harry doesn’t notice before replying, and they talk from there. About the girls, about classes, the bakery, plans with Harry’s family, all the while Jay keeps glancing over Louis’ shoulder. Finally, with one last glance over his shoulder, she leads them to the kitchen, where it becomes evident as to what the girls were hiding earlier.

Louis can’t contain the grin on his face when he sees it. Crookedly hung on the wall above the kitchen table is a banner reading ‘Happy Birthday Louis’, written in multiple colours of paint, and decorated with random scribbles and patterns by the girls.

Louis birthday dinner is a loud affair, his mother having pulled out all the stops for what he can only deem as a feast. Receiving homemade gifts from Ernst and Doris, and gifts which the older twins had obviously picked out themselves, he adds them to the pile he’d already got from Lottie and Fliss, new Nikes, a few shirts and from his mum, a new twelve month subscription to Netflix (his mother knows him so well). 

After dinner, Harry and Louis help to get the girls ready for bed, but not before Louis helps the girls put out milk and cookies for Santa, and carrots for the reindeers (“because Lou, Christmas is about sharing, we can’t give Santa something and not the reindeer, especially since they travelled all this way” Phoebe had stated earlier, Daisy beside her vigorously nodding her head in agreement). Harry just watched the scene unfold before him, unable to keep the fondness from showing, especially when Louis catches his eye and offers him his Harry smile, making Harry beam just that bit more, Jay just looks at Harry knowingly, as she too watched the scene unfold, when she caught his eye, making him flush.

Harry and Louis spend some time with Jay after the kids have finally gone to bed, helping to wrap the last of the presents for the girls before they retire to Louis’ childhood bedroom, ready for the morning ahead of them.

Like clockwork, Harry and Louis are woken up at seven in the morning, the girls barging into the room announcing excitedly that Santa has been. The morning is filled with chaos and snowfall, and within ten minutes of them all sitting in the living room, there’s wrapping paper everywhere, the girls tearing into their presents with no care in the world. Harry and Louis are slightly slower at opening their presents, Harry delicately opening his until Doris comes up and decides to help him, and by that, she yanks on a piece of the paper that was sticking up, effectively ruining Harry’s effort. Added to Harry and Louis’ pile of presents are new clothes, DVDs they’d both been wanting, and concert tickets to an upcoming show in Manchester.

\---

Leaving just after lunch, Harry and Louis begin the drive to Harry’s parents’ house. While both sated in the passenger seat by a mix of tiredness, and full from Jay’s lunch, bundled in a Christmas sweater and a blanket wrapped around him, Harry is humming along to the song that’s playing softly on the radio, smiling contently while he watches the light snowfall.

A couple of hours later, they arrive in Holmes Chapel, and by now Harry is positively buzzing with excitement, always having been a mummy’s boy. He practically ambushes his way into the house, heading straight for the kitchen. Louis follows Harry, albeit at a slightly slower pace, and is greeted with the sight of Harry wrapped up in Anne’s arms.

“Merry Christmas H” Anne smiles, pulling away from Harry, only to move towards Louis. “Merry Christmas Lou” she smiles, pulling Louis into a hug. They’re directed to the living room shortly after greeting Robin and Gemma. Sitting down for hot chocolate and a catch up, they spend the afternoon in front of the fireplace, enjoying the company of family, until Anne and Harry retreat to the kitchen to finish with dinner. Not long after, Louis finds himself in the midst of a Styles Christmas dinner, complete with Christmas crackers and paper crowns atop everyone’s head.

It’s decided that present opening will take place after dinner, so all five of them retreat back to the living room to gather around the Christmas tree. It’s a rather quiet affair, especially in comparison to the chaotic Christmas morning at Louis’ that is, until Gemma and Harry start their usual sibling bickering. The night ends in typical Harry fashion, a game of scrabble in teams, Louis cuddled up to Harry’s side, content to just sit and watch.

\---

This Christmas has given them both memories which they’ll hold on to for time to come, many photos that will be added to their photo album, but most importantly, it has given them the promise of more, the promise of a future, and that’s what Louis and Harry are most excited for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever completed fanfiction, so whilst not entirely happy with it, I am proud nonetheless of finally finishing one. Any feedback would be appreciated. xx


End file.
